


baking history

by evenskindness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Næscar, awkward cooking puns, naïve and dramatic teenage Even, ridiculous Yousef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenskindness/pseuds/evenskindness
Summary: Even is nervous. Which is something he hasn’t been in a while. There’s pros and cons of having lived in a small town almost your whole life, where everyone knows everyone (more cons the closer you get to puberty if you ask Even) but one of the pros is that you rarely ever needed to be nervous about meeting new people because you just didn’t. So Even isn’t used to be nervous like that, until now, anyway.Even and his parents moved back to Oslo and now Even needs to make new friends. He meets Yousef.





	baking history

**Author's Note:**

> aah here i'm posting my first Skam fic ever, i'm so nervous!!!
> 
> a couple of things: _mat og helse_ is a subject which is a thing at least in nordic countries, it's about food and nutrition and you usually cook in that class too, like Yousef and Even here. also, Gol really is a town in norway, really small one, and it's like norwegian sister to my little home town, haha!
> 
> special thanks to Amalie, my lovely nordic sister, thank you for fixing my grammar, answering my norway related questions and introducing me to punpedia (aka the greatest website ever, you'll see that i took a full advantage of it lol)!
> 
> and i’d like to dedicate this little thingy to Skamfiction, my beloved fandom-family that I didn’t know i needed until i had you. you bring so much joy to my life! this is for you guys! especially to [Rose](https://noora-knows-best.tumblr.com/), who just had her birthday! yay! and whom i'm forever thankful for for creating Skamfiction in the first place (#RoseForThePresident) and to [Fee](https://isaksfailedgreentea.tumblr.com/) because you’re just so goddamn adorable and encouraging and always make me laugh (look darling i finally wrote something!!) 
> 
> and lastly but not least to number one Næscar fan, a great friend of mine and a true star (literally, bc they’re gonna name a star after you some day, you genius) Marie, ich liebe dich!

Even is nervous.

Which is something he hasn’t been in a while. There’s pros and cons of having lived in a small town almost your whole life, where everyone knows everyone (more cons the closer you get to puberty if you ask Even) but one of the pros is that you rarely ever needed to be nervous about meeting new people because you just didn’t. So Even isn’t used to be nervous like that, until now, anyway.

During Even’s fifteenth summer his parents decided that it’s time for them to return to their roots, back to Oslo. For Even the whole thing was rather bittersweet since the last three years of his life he hasn’t wanted anything more than to get out of Gol. He even had the perfect plan to do so. He’d suffer the last year of middle school, get the best possible grades he could (except from math because a) he doesn’t understand shit about it and b) math is overrated anyway) before applying to Elvebakken and move to Oslo to follow his dreams. The whole town would hear about it, how that nice but quirky kid with long skinny limbs and distinctive smile made it even though only few people believed he would (by few people he means three in total, which includes his parents and his art teacher Ramona, who are also the only three people who know about this dream of his).

Unfortunately, Even’s perfectly thought out plan was ruined by his own parents, which is just outrageous. He wasn’t most shocked over the fact that it happened (it almost made sense really, since they were going to move back to Oslo anyway after Even had finished middle school), but more how he felt about it. He hadn’t prepared himself for this. He was prepared for that marvelous feeling of finally reaching a long-term dream. He hadn’t prepared himself for how it would feel like to actually miss Gol, the familiarity of it. The familiarity he cursed before he moved out of there.

While in Gol he had learned to hate the fact that there wasn’t a place or person he didn’t know beforehand. No new things to explore, no new people to get to know, no excitement. And this, moving back to Oslo to live up to his big city (big as in Norway’s level of big) dreams was supposed to be thrilling, a dream come true, a new beginning. Which it kind of was, sure, only a year too early and without a memorable exit.

And now he’s here. The beginning of his first class of final year of middle school, which happens to be mat og helse, thank you very much universe as if this wasn’t awkward enough already. There’s sixteen students in this class and every single one of those sixteen new faces are unfamiliar to Even, which feels weird and different since he is used to know all his classmates’ grandmas’ maiden names and second cousins’ namesakes. Yup, that’s how small Gol is. This should be exciting, this is what Even had wanted, but instead he is nervous because he hadn’t realized that suddenly he must face so many new faces.

And worst thing in this situation, which wasn’t a part of his original plan, is that since this is the last year of middle school, everyone else already knows each other. They’ve shared this school, this class for two years already which puts Even in a situation of being “the new kid”, and even though Even sometimes enjoys the attention, this isn’t a situation he can say he’s comfortable with. Suddenly he’s very aware of his overgrown limbs, lanky figure and spotted face and hair that he, despite of countless attempts, still doesn’t know how to style.

Teacher had separated them in four smaller groups and now Even is sitting awkwardly by a table that is way too small for most fifteen years olds with three other people. Even is keeping his eyes to the table because he is too nervous to make an eye contact to the others in his group. He hears them whisper something over teacher’s instructions. Teacher tells that they’re making bread buns and cinnamon rolls. And if Even hadn’t been a fifteen years old teenager, this would be the point where he thinks about his mamma and their easy Sunday afternoons, hands dirty from the dough. and their kitchen in Gol with a view to their backyard with apple trees and sun shining through the leaves. But he is a teenager and a very mature one too, so he is totally not thinking about that and feeling a stitch in his heart. Nope.

Getting lost in his thoughts Even misses the part where the teacher guides them to find somebody to pair up with. He snaps his gaze from the table and freaks out a little. He’s finally looking at the people on his table. Two of them have already stood up and it seems that they’re a pair because they’re making their way towards the kitchen area. He looks up to the guy sitting across him. And well, oh wow.

The guy has the darkest eyes he has ever seen, but also the kindest. His hair is like black silk, smooth and shiny. He is smiling at him in a way that is kind, a little shy, and humorous at the same time. He has a teasing twinkle in his kind eyes. Even immediately feels less tense.

“I guess we’re a pair now. I’m Yousef, what’s your name? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before?”

“You haven’t, I just moved here”, Even explains quickly.

The guy nods and doesn’t say anything, like he is waiting for Even to say something else. _Oh right, he asked for your name idiot._

“And I’m Even”, he adds.

\--

Turns out Yousef is not only kind and good looking, he is also hilarious, in a ridiculous way that Even finds he can easily relate to. The two them seem to click right away and Even feels that he has forgotten his nervousness after only five minutes of talking to Yousef.

Yousef’s birthday is in twenty-nine days, which he is very excited about. He is telling Even about the party, that is going to be _epic_. They’ll have a dance battle (Yousef loves dancing) and his best friend’s, Elias’ (whom Even is low-key a little jealous of), mom has promised to make tons of his favorite foods, like yaprak sarması, güllaç, baklava (Yousef’s family is originally Turkish) and of course, birthday cake. Yousef says that Even is most welcome too, and Even finds himself wishing that Yousef is not saying it only to be polite.

After carefully measuring all the ingredients, they go to pick up the aprons from near the classroom entrance. Yousef is smiling and nodding to some people that come across them, but seems that at least the earlier briefly mentioned Elias and the guys aren’t having this class with them. Even is kind of grateful about it, even though it must suck for Yousef. But would he have ended up with Even if they were here? Probably not. Even doesn’t think anybody would find him that interesting.

The miserable green aprons hang in a rack and Yousef picks up one for himself, and hands Even another one. Even throws his apron on but struggles with the strings that he’s trying to tie into a knot behind his back. After tying his own apron, Yousef notices Even’s struggle.

“Need a little help?”

And before Even has time to kindly refuse, Yousef is standing right behind his back. Even can feel warmth of another person’s body behind him. His nerves tingle.

“Raise your arms a little”, he says. Even obeys, not knowing what else to do.

Yousef wraps his arms around Even’s slim waist to circle the strings from front and then brings them back to tie the knot behind. Even can feel red patches on his cheeks and the fact that he is blushing only makes him even more embarrassed.

“There you go!”

“Thanks”, Even mumbles a second too late. Staring at Yousef, trying to figure out if it’s frankly possible for what is basically a stranger to be this nice.

After that awkwardness, if there ever was any, withdraws between them. They make a little mess in the kitchen, while mixing the dough and the teacher calls them and gives them a severe look. Even – a well-known kiss ass (he can’t help his charms when it comes to adults, okay?) – tenses a little but Yousef is as carefree as ever.

“Oh don’t worry Roald, me and Oven, I mean Even, are baking history here!”

The teacher, a middle-aged Roald with a beard can’t do anything but bark out a laugh. Even is too stunned to laugh. _God, who is this guy really?_

Yousef smirks and turns his eyes to Even, waiting for him to react too. And really, the proud smirk on Yousef’s face is all that Even needs to burst into a full laugh which Yousef joins him in.

“He teaches history too”, Yousef says after they’ve calmed down a little – gesturing to Roald, “the guy might seem strict but really isn’t at all, you get a 5 just by greeting him in the hallway.”

Even nods like he has just heard a wisdom of a lifetime.

“You herb it here first”, Yousef continues. _Seriously, who is this guy?_

Yousef gets back to their dough, which is starting to look like a proper dough already.

“Last, but not yeast, the yeast!” he adds, clearly being on fire with the puns right now. Even frowns, that doesn’t sound right. He swipes the white flour off the recipe that is lying on the table, reading the instructions from the start.

“You’re supposed to add the yeast in the beginning”, he reads.

“What?! Are you kidding me?”

“No – look” Even points at the part he just read. Yousef sighs with frustration and disappointment.

“What we do now?”

“Well, we can’t bake the clock turn”, Even says joining Yousef with the puns. After a second of confusion, Yousef smiles pleased.

“But we are baking a fool of ourselves”, he answers trying to sound disappointed but failing at it, since you can hear his grin in his voice.

“I doughn’t think so!”

“Did you heat the even, Oven?”

“Well, you know what they say.. heaters gonna heat”

“Souperb”

\--

The cinnamon rolls turn out okay. Or well, they didn’t rise properly of course and they taste a bit like yeast, but with enough butter, sugar and cinnamon they managed to make it work. Even really couldn’t care less about the cinnamon buns, though, since he just had the most fun he has had in a very long time.

Yousef is currently picking his second cinnamon bun, small smile on his lips. The guy seems to be smiling all the time. Even is looking at him and then checking the time from the clock on the classroom wall. He takes a deep breath. Their minutes together are numbered, the lunch is supposed to start in exact thirteen minutes. Yousef, who has _Elias and guys_ doesn’t seem to worry about it at all, but Even is worried that he’ll lose his new friend before they even really became _friends_.

The teacher is already thanking them for today’s class and giving them instructions for next week. Even can’t bring himself to focus on what Roald is saying. He is trying to build up some courage, make (or should he say bake) a plan for how he could join Yousef for lunch maybe, prolong their time together. He is afraid that once he is not within Yousef’s presence anymore, the nervousness will crawl back. While planning, Even is playing with the last piece of his cinnamon bun, fingers sticky from all the butter and sugar they used. He doesn’t hear when Yousef asks him the first time, but snaps out of his thoughts when Yousef throws a piece of bun at him.

“Hey man, stop being a crepe!”

Even grins. “You just had to say that, didn’t you?”

“Well as I said earlier, if you challenge me in a cooking pun battle, I’ll mop the flour with you.”

Even laughs, like he has done eighty percent of the whole class.

“No but seriously, I asked you about what class you have next?”

Even is trying to remember the schedule he memorized earlier. “Uhm, French I guess?”

“Nice! _Moi aussi!_ ”

There’s a brief moment of silence, a little awkward too, like they’re both wanting to say something but neither of them are sure how to say it. Even is also still lacking some courage. It doesn’t feel like it, but this could’ve been just some one-class kind of a thing for Yousef.

“Do you want to –”

“I was wondering if I could –”

They start at the same time and end up chuckling.

“You were saying?” Even asks.

“I was asking if you’d want to join for lunch with me and the guys. But it’s totally okay if you don’t.”

Even can’t help but smile widely. “That’d be very cool actually. I was trying to ask if I could join you guys.”

“Well, you know what they say, grate minds think alike!” he says and winks at Even. Even bursts into another laugh before he says:

“ _Louie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship._ ”

Yousef blinks in disbelief. “That’s not a cooking pun! And you did not just say that!” he whisper-yells. Even is confused. Isn’t Yousef a fan of one of the most marvelous cinematographic masterpieces in the history of film industry?

Yousef answers like he just read Even’s mind. “No, I did, it’s just… my friend Mikael loves that movie. Honestly, he is a bit obsessed. But it’s great, I mean, this is great. I think you two will get along! And the rest of the guys too, of course.”

At this point Even _beams_ , this all seems almost too perfect. He remembers how he felt in the beginning of the class, how he found himself missing Gol. Gol? Even doesn’t know her anymore.

“He sounds like a grate guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked it as much as i liked writing it! Næscar is truly underrated ship of this fandom, so let's change that haha! kudos and comments would make my day :)
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://evenskindness.tumblr.com/), come say hi or send me prompts or whatever!


End file.
